


Ten Years

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Isabelle remember their little brother Max.-This contains spoilers from Lord of Shadows.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

This wasn't normal. 

Shadowhunters usually didn't remember their lost ones like this, but the Lightwoods were no longer a normal Shadowhunter family. The three siblings sat on the roof of the Institute. They were making s'mores. Jace had suggested that the three do this. They wanted to do something to honor their little brother. It had been ten years. Ten years since they lost Max. 

Alec started, "I remember how Max's glasses never fit. They were always too big and he had to constantly push them up onto his face." He laughs, "Mom, tried to get him to get news ones, but he said they fit perfectly." 

"He was stubborn." Jace says. "Just like the rest of us." 

"I wonder what he would be doing." Isabelle joins into the conversation while rubbing her swollen belly. Her second child was due in just two short months. "I mean he'd be nineteen. He would probably just be coming back from his year at a different Institute." 

"He'd probably have gone to the London Institute." Alec guesses. "Max would have loved the library." 

"I don't know. I think he'd have gone to the Los Angeles Institute. He probably would have been friends with the Blackthorns and Kit." Jace says. 

"I can't believe it ha he'd have gone to the Los Angels Institute. He it seemed so far away." Isabelle tells them. "I especially didn't think that Dad would be gone too." 

They all got silent until Jace spoke. "By the angel it's been five years since we lost Dad."

"Do you think it'll ever stop feeling weird that they've been gone for so long?" Isabelle asks. 

"No," Jace quickly answers. "That's why we have to remember them. So, that they still remain with us in a way." 

The siblings told stories about their late father and brother for the rest of the night.


End file.
